


How to Ruin Father's Day

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Scent Marking, Spanking, Stiles is a bad boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Father's Day as a family, just Derek, Stiles and the Sheriff. Stiles decides to play a joke on Derek, and doesn't get why it's such a big deal, really.</p><p>In the end, there are consequences to being a bad boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Ruin Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I think I read a prompt for this somewhere, ages ago. Anywho, I hope you like it.
> 
> In this fic both Stiles and Derek are older (21 and 27 respectively).
> 
> Un beta'ed, so, sorry for the errors.

 

The only thing that Derek could think is that he had spoiled Stiles rotten. He had a responsibility as the older, more sensible part of this relationship to have some sort of authority, but he had been lured by those sweet amber eyes into giving it up. Now he had to suffer the consequences.

The Sheriff shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. He looked sharp in his navy suit with white shirt. Next to him sat his son, with a smug grin on his face, wearing a ridiculous red vest over a bright blue shirt that looked insanely hot on his slender frame. Derek would be looking forward into taking it off in order to make sweet love to his boyfriend if he wasn't so keen on murdering him at the moment.

"Are you ok, Derek? You seem kind of tense," John said. Derek cleared his throat, figuring he really shouldn't let the man in on the plans to murder his son.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Derek said and gave the Sheriff a slight grin.

"I get ya. The first time I spent Father's Day with my father-in-law I was a nervous wreck." He gave Derek a pat on the back. "You look way better than I did back then, I can tell you that much."

Derek straightened his own shirt and smiled. He was wearing a black blazer over a blue shirt and while he worried the lack of tie made him look a tad underdressed, he had to take it off because otherwise he would steam himself alive.

And it was all Stiles' doing.

**\-----**

Three days before Father's Day, Sheriff Stilinski had told Stiles he was due for a late shift, and Stiles didn't waste any time in texting Derek to tell him the same. As he waited for his boyfriend, Stiles had time to think. This often led to ideas. This often led to questionable ideas. This often led to trouble.

Stiles grinned to himself as he set up his new video camera in a hidden corner of the room. He knew Derek would be there soon and he wanted to record everything they did that night because he knew it would be hot as all hell to watch himself get fucked by his (older, fit and sexy) boyfriend. He connected the camera to his computer, started recording, and his it as best as he could, hoping Derek would be too concentrated in something else (Stiles' body) to notice.

He had just sat back on the bed when he heard his window slide open. 

"Hey, handsome," Stiles said, propping himself on his elbows on the bed in what he hoped looked inviting. "What brings you here?"

Derek huffed, trying to hide a laugh. "Why is it you insist on talking like a bad porn?"

"Says the guy who fucked me in a dirty tank-top and ripped jeans just a week ago while pretending to be our gardener."

"That's because I was being your gardener. And only because your dad asked me to help him."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek always made it difficulty for him to enact his fantasies. He was very much into the part where they fucked, specially loved to make Stiles beg for his cock, but corny foreplay did not do it for him.

Derek smiled and walked to his bed, putting himself firmly between where Stiles knew the camera was and the bed. "You know," the werewolf said, "Lydia thinks I'm the kinky one between us."

Stiles grinned. "That's because she knows I'm but an innocent boy, being led stray by an older, savage werewolf."

Derek's eye roll at that is almost comical. "Right," he said, bending forward to catch Stiles' lips. "You don't even like it when I do this."

Derek grabbed Stiles' t-shirt and rip it down the front. Stiles groaned in complaint. It's an old one he mostly uses to sleep but he liked it, it was soft.

"Derek!"

Derek's smirk made it obvious he didn't care. He took the shirt and his smirk widen as he turns around and places the torn shirt on top of the camera.

"Really, Stiles? You were gonna record this without asking me?" Derek asked, turning back to his younger boyfriend.

Stiles blushes, feels it down to his chest. "I was going to show it to you afterwards," he answered defensively. "Not like I was going to get it online or anything."

Derek sighed and sat on the bed beside him. "No. And not because I don't think it would be hot to see me fuck you but because you know fucking you usually has me losing control and at least flashing my eyes."

"People would think it's CGI."

"Unless those people were hunters," Derek stated. Stiles deflated at that.

Derek started kissing him then. "Come on," he whispered. "I do want to hear you beg for my cock."

Stiles grinned, lying down and letting Derek cover him, the weight of him both a turn on and a grounding feeling. It isn't long until they're both naked and sweaty.

**\-----**

_Well, I did say I wanted to hear him beg for my cock,_ Derek thinks as he hears just that.

Stiles' moans from three nights ago rang in Derek's ears over the chatter of the restaurant. Stiles smiled at him wickedly and pointed at his vest pocket, where the silhouette of his phone could be seen. Derek met Stiles' eyes and blinked, his expression blank. He shifted in his seat and Stiles let out a small laugh at the sight of that.

"So, John," Derek began. "Did you always want to be sheriff?"

"Not really," John answered. "It was Claudia who told me I should consider it."

Derek smiled at that, but it faltered as Stiles' raises the volume of his phone.

Because while Derek had covered the camera, all of the filthy, wet sounds had been recorded. Stiles had jerked off to Derek's grunts and his moans at least ten times since that night. He smiled cheekily at Derek as the werewolf frowned disapprovingly at him, obviously not wanting Stiles' dad to notice how uncomfortable he was.

Stiles knew that with the restaurant's ambience and music, only Derek would be able to hear.

Derek took a large gulp of wine, looking like he really wished he could get drunk.

"So," he turned to John again. "How did you meet Claudia?"

**\-----**

After dessert, Derek pays for their bill and the three of them walk out of the restaurant. Stiles had stopped the recording halfway through dinner when it was obvious Derek was almost too uncomfortable to eat, but he knew he had been grinning smugly the whole time, specially when Derek frowned at him.

"Thanks for dinner, Derek," John said. "You coming over?"

"Actually," Derek clears his throat. "I'm going to go home."

"What?" Stiles asked, taken aback. "We told you we have to go home and watch The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. It's tradition!"

"It's okay, Stiles." John gave Derek a pat in the back. "I suppose even werewolves need their rest."

Derek gave him a small grin. After giving Stiles a peck on the cheek, avoiding Stiles when he tried to kiss his mouth. He walked to his Camaro. Stiles watched him leave and felt a bit insulted that he didn't even answer when he yelled "see you tomorrow!" with a proper "yes" instead of a grunt.

They get into the Jeep, the Sheriff choosing to drive because he felt Stiles had had a bit too much wine at the restaurant. Stiles puts up a token complaint because he knows his dad just wasn't comfortable being his son's passenger.

"You're sulking," the sheriff commented the moment Stiles sits besides him.

"My boyfriend's a grouch," Stiles complained.

"What did you do to make him act like one?" The sheriff asked, beginning the drive home.

Stiles looked at his father, half surprised and half offended. "Me? Why do you assume it's me?"

"He kept on looking at you like you wouldn't shut up even though you were weirdly quiet all evening."

"So, what? My boyfriend can't look at me?" Stiles deflected.

"What did you do, Stiles?" the sheriff's tone was now stern.

Stiles sank down in his seat, trying to make himself look small. "I may have recorded us, you know, going at it."

The sheriff laughed, "And you're trying to blackmail with the tape or something?"

"No, there's no video. He caught it and blocked the lens. I could only record the sound," Stiles tried to sound nonchalant, but if there was something his father was good at, it was putting two and two together.

"Stiles," the sheriff said, voice stern. "Please tell me you didn't play that tonight so that only Derek could hear it."

"It was a joke, dad," Stiles said, straightening up and going for the radio. His father stopped him with a slap to the wrist. They stopped at a red light and the sheriff turned to him, more disillusioned than angry.

"A joke?" The sheriff asked with a groan. "Stiles, how could you be so insensitive?"

"What? I just thought it would be funny. Are you mad because it was on your Father's Day dinner, or something?" Stiles asked.

The Sheriff rubbed his face, his face showing both frustration and disappointment.

"No, Stiles, think. What do you imagine Derek's Father's Days have been for the past few years?"

Stiles' stomach sank to his knees. He suddenly felt like the worst human on the planet, even worse than the horrible girl that once asked him why he was drawing something for his mom the year after she had died, since he didn't have one. She had the excuse of having been 9. Stiles' only excuse was that he was an inconsiderate asshole. Stiles had punched that girl in the face and he felt a punch from Derek would only marginally make up for what a shitty thing he had done.

The sheriff was still looking at him, obviously aware Stiles had figured it out.

"I am the worst boyfriend ever," Stiles said as he covered his face with his hands.

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "No need to be overly dramatic." 

"Oh God, he's so gonna dump me, dad. He's gonna dump me!"

After parking on their driveway, the Sheriff sighed, looking at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Just go and say you're sorry." With that the sheriff got out of the car, but not before handing the keys to Stiles.

"But what about your movie?"

The sheriff grinned. "We can watch it on Saturday along with Scott and Melissa. She's coming over to cook us all some steaks."

Stiles ran and hugged his dad tightly. "You're the best, dad."

"I know, I know," he answered. "Go get your guy."

**\-----**

The whole drive to Derek's place was agonizing. Stiles could only chastise himself for being so stupid or replay in his mind just how agonizingly difficult it had been for Derek and him to just get over their issued and be together. It had taken a semester at college for them to realize the casual sex didn't do it for them, that they missed each other, and when Derek had called him and just confessed that he didn't want Stiles to get the full college experience if that meant Stiles would be seeing other people besides him Stiles had answered that he didn't want that either.

He remembered how Derek had asked him to go with him to see his family at the cemetery just a few months back. They had also visited Stiles' mother.

He parked in front of Derek's building, saying hi to the nice couple that lived on the first floor who were coming back, probably from their own Father's Day celebration.

He rode the elevator to the fourth floor and ran to Derek's door, taking out his key. He doubted. Derek would've obviously heard him by now, would've unlocked the door for him if he wanted to see him.

So he tried it, and it was open, which was a relief.

He walked in. The place was dark except for the light coming from the kitchen. Stiles locked the door behind him and walked slowly, finally seeing Derek sitting at his breakfast table, looking serious.

"Hey," Stiles croaked. After clearing his throat, he tried again. "Hey."

Derek turned to him, expression still serious, but Stiles could feel the anger. It made it harder to step closer to him.

"I…" Stiles searched for the right words to say. "I'm sorry."

Derek shrugged, and his silence is killing Stiles.

"I'm sorry, Derek, I didn't mean to- I didn't think-"

That made Derek's body go tight. Stiles noticed it on his forearms and shoulders.

"Derek just say something," Stiles begged.

Derek let out an angry laugh at that. "What do you want me to say, Stiles? That I've been looking forward to this ever since your dad mentioned I was expected to be there? That I didn't even feel too nervous about it because your dad has already told me he's glad I'm with you? That I didn't think my boyfriend would play a recording of us having sex when I was trying to have a conversation with his father about his dead mother?"

Stiles looked at the floor and felt like if he were to suddenly become a stain on it, Derek would consider it an improvement. He would. He hadn't thought about any of that, but he had known. He had seen Derek's face light up every time the dinner was mentioned. Had gone with Derek to choose his father's gift and kissed him when Derek had explained he was getting a watch because that was the last gift his own father had received.

It had been such an important dinner, and Stiles had ruined it. For fun.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said again, voice so low he's doubting even Derek's werewolf ears heard him so he said it again, loud. "I'm sorry, Derek. I can't even… I'm… I shouldn't have-"

"You shouldn't have been recording us without asking me first," Derek stated, still seated. His voice was calm, low, and held an anger Stiles hasn't heard in years and had never been directed at him prior to this. "And as if that wasn't enough, after I had told you I didn't want you to record me, you kept the audio."

Stiles sat down. His legs couldn't hold him anymore. He had to sit down and hide his face. They sat right across from each other and Stiles knew, he just knew, that if he looked he would find Derek's glare on him and even though he deserved it he didn't want to look at it.

"I'll erase it," Stiles sobbed, taking out his phone. "And I'll erase the one on my computer as soon as I get home."

Derek sighed at that, but it didn't seem like a sigh of relief.

"That's not the point, Stiles."

"I know, Derek, I know!" Stiles yelled, finally getting the courage to look at Derek in the eyes. "I fucked up, ok? I wasn't thinking and the fact that I did this without thinking just makes it worse. I just want you to forgive me."

Derek looked at him for a couple of seconds before leaning forward and taking Stiles' hand with both of his own.

"I forgive you."

Stiles blinked. "You're not angry?"

"I'm furious," Derek answered immediately, making Stiles wince. "And we're gonna have to sit and talk about how we negotiate our kinks but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

Stiles nodded, understanding, and grabbed a napkin from the table to wipe his nose with his free hand. Derek stood up and walked around the table to hug him and Stiles, still too shaken to stand up, hugs his waist and leans against his stomach.

"How come you're the one comforting me when I'm the one who ruined the night?"

Derek laughed. "You didn't ruin anything, Stiles," he said. "There'll be more dinners with your dad, some of them while you're at college."

Stiles breathed in deeply at that. "I was so afraid you'd dump me for this."

"The thought didn't even cross my mind," Derek confessed. "I'll take the life where you make me angry a thousand times over one without you."

Stiles grinned and in a flash he's also on his feet, hugging Derek tightly and sobbing lightly against his neck. Derek takes the opportunity to rub his cheek against Stiles, scenting like the possessive werewolf he pretends he's not.

"Wait," Stiles said suddenly, pushing back so he can look at Derek in the eye. "You said 'our kinks'."

Derek grinned and nodded. "I did."

"I thought you said I was the kinky one," Stiles accused.

"You are." Derek's grin is playful. "And so am I."

"And you said 'negotiate'," Stiles continued. "That's pretty specific language right there."

Derek's grin goes from playful to predatory quite quickly. "Yes, it is."

Stiles gasped at the admission. "You- What are your kinks?"

Derek laughed quietly at that, kissing Stiles' cheek before grabbing his hands and kissing those as well. "I may have a thing for restraints," Derek admitted. "And blindfolds. And maybe even spanking boyfriends who misbehave."

Derek's words travelled straight from Derek's mouth to Stiles' dick. "Why didn't you say that before?"

Derek kissed a sensitive point on Stiles' neck, shrugging. "For all your kinky talk, you seemed more into very light roleplaying before sex rather than a whole session."

"Why tell me now then?" Stiles asked. Derek was now kissing his ear and Stiles' arms around him only seemed to encourage him.

"Because," Derek said. "My boyfriend misbehaved today. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to spank him."

Derek looked into Stiles eyes as the younger man gave the slightest nod. That, alongside the arousal and his excited heartbeat should be more than enough consent.

**\-----**

 

"Eighteen!" Stiles yells as Derek's palm strikes his bare ass for the twentienth time (they had to start over because Stiles hadn't counted the second strike out loud the first time). The werewolf was slow, obviously enjoying how much Stiles' anticipated the next slap as the slap itself.

"That's good," Derek cooed, rubbing his hand over the pink skin. The werewolf knew exactly how hard to hit, and how softly to soothe. "Only two more to go, baby."

Stiles nodded, not really as an answer but just as an acknowledgement. Derek was still clothes while he was completely naked. It made Stiles feel more vulnerable, but also aroused. His dick was hard as a rock and being completely ignored by Derek.

There was another slap, and Stiles stuttered out "nineteen". It seemed like a century before the twentienth one came but it finally did and after Stiles had yelled out the number Derek immediately shifted his position so that he could hold Stiles in his arms and kiss his face.

"You did so good, baby," Derek congratulated him. "You took your punishment so well."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Stiles asked, his voice a little high.

"No, Stiles, not anymore," Derek nuzzled him. "Come on."

He pulled Stiles on the bed, making him lie on his back and getting on top of him. His ass stung, but it was just a slight sensation.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asks, lust and concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine," Stiles answered. "I liked it, it was good."

Derek grinned at that. He stood from the bed and quickly took off his clothes. He knelt on the bed, caging Stiles' thighs with his own, and grabbed both their dicks with one hand. Stiles brought his hand down, wanting to feel their cocks together.

"What did I tell you, Stiles?" Derek asked, a playful warning on his tone.

Stiles pulls his hand away. "I can't touch myself or your cock."

"Good," Derek said. "Such a good boy."

Stiles blushed at hearing the praise, and Derek obviously liked that. The werewolf starts pumping their cocks together, and Stiles gasps.

"You want to come, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded, twisting his hand on the sheets because he want to feel Derek's skin and he's not allowed and he wants to be good for Derek.

"I asked you a question, Stiles."

"I want to come, Derek," Stiles managed to say. "I want you to make me come."

Derek surged forward to give Stiles a punishing kiss, supporting his weight with one hand as the other tighten and pumps faster. Stiles can feel his orgasm building up, but a handjob won't be enough, he thinks.

Then Derek bit Stiles' shoulder hard. No werewolf teeth,no, but it felt like Derek was actually trying to eat him. The sensation surprised Stiles and pushed him over the edge. He came with a loud groan, his semen falling on his stomach.

Derek looked at him, smug and predatory like Stiles had never seen him before.

"That's gonna bruise," Derek stated, looking at the spot he just bit.

"That-" Stiles says. "This is the mark you said you'd give me. Is this why you like giving me hickeys and leaving bruises on my hips when you fuck me?"

Derek nodded, not really focusing on Stiles but on pumping his own cock. He pumps harder and faster, finally spilling on Stiles chest and stomach. After that he spreads all their seed across Stiles' chest and stomach. The younger man winces.

"Do I really have to sleep with all this drying on me?"

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "No, not if you don't want to. But I'd like it if you did."

Stiles nodded. "I'm fine. I just thought with all the scenting you do to me…"

Derek laughed, moving them so he can spoon Stiles and whisper in his ear. "You always smell like mine, Stiles, but this…" Derek took a deep breath, hugging Stiles tight. "This makes you smell like sex and I love that."

Stiles sighed at that. "So, any other kinks you want to get out of the way."

"Not tonight," Derek answered as he reached over to turn off the light. "You smell tired and content."

"I am tired and content." Stiles closed his eyes. "But you only mentioned spanking and covering me in your come. I thought you had more kinks."

Derek chuckled at that. "Oh, Stiles," he said. "There's a lot more, trust me, but I want to ease you into them."

Stiles tensed at that. "It's not anything gross is it?"

"No." Derek kissed Stiles neck, the spot he knows make Stiles instantly less tense. "Nothing you'll be against, I think."

"Ok," Stiles said, his voice is groggier, and it's obvious he's a couple of breaths away from falling asleep.

Derek watched him, grinning because the joy in his heart is too much for him not to. He falls asleep to the sound of Stiles' heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> I'm ashleighblogs on Tumblr and ashleightweets on twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
